


Something That Counts

by Dreamin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post-Episode: s02e01 A Scandal in Belgravia, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 11:26:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15840303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: “Kisses are the only means of discovering something that counts."





	Something That Counts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [glitterkitty4ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterkitty4ever/gifts).



> I found the quote in the summary on Tumblr, attributed to Franz Kafka. I asked if anyone wanted me to write about it, glitterkitty4ever claimed it for Sherlolly.

Months after the case John had dubbed “A Scandal in Belgravia” was finished, Sherlock found himself repeatedly going back to one particular moment during that singular series of events.

It wasn’t the weekend he’d spent in Karachi with The Woman. That had simply been scratching an itch. Purging Irene from his system. She never entered his mind once he put her phone in the desk drawer.

No, the moment he kept returning to was that moment during the Christmas party John and Mrs. Hudson had insisted on throwing. The moment he made one of his rare mistakes.

_Incorrect, little brother,_ a voice in his head that sounded exactly like Mycroft sneered. _It isn’t your faulty deduction you keep mulling over. It’s what happened after._

_When I apologized to Molly, then. Surely, a once-in-a-lifetime moment._

_Getting warmer._

Sherlock sighed heavily. _Fine, when I kissed her._

_Exactly._

_It wasn’t even on the lips, it was on her cheek. Her soft, warm cheek._ Sherlock leaned back in his leather chair, his eyes closed and his mind on his pathologist. _No, not **my** pathologist. She’s her own person._

_She certainly is now,_ the voice said. _She’s alone._

_She shouldn’t be alone. Molly Hooper is intelligent, kind, beautiful, cheerful, helpful, brave, determined…_

_Are you going to list all of her qualities, little brother?_

_I could. I could, and have, spend all day just thinking about my Molly._

_“My Molly?” We’re getting rather possessive, aren’t we?_

_Actually, she started it._

_How so?_

_She holds my heart, pathetic organ that it is, in her delicate hands. Just like I held hers, until I was stupid enough to think, and say, all the wrong things._

_I believe that you’ll find, little brother, that even if you no longer have physical possession of “your Molly’s” heart, the deed is still in your name. You just have to be brave enough to make your claim._

Those words were enough to jar him out of his thoughts. The ringing mobile beside him probably had something to do with that too. When he saw that it was Molly calling, a small, happy smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

_No time like the present._


End file.
